Disruption of bone metabolism in children with acute lymphoblastic leukemia (ALL) by both leukemic processes and chemotherapeutic drugs potentially decreases peak bone mass, predisposing these individuals to osteoporosis and osteopenia. This cross-sectional study will determine the prevalence of osteopenia and osteoporosis in survivors of ALL and identify associated risk factors.